


Alec to the Rescue

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Series: Alec's Warlock Mark [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Magnus communicate telepathically, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, M/M, Magnus & Catarina send mind messages, Magnus and Alec are bound together, Minor Character Death, More tags as they apply, Non-Graphic Torture, Worried siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: Alec and Magnus have been arrested by the Clave. But the question remains as to why?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Alec's Warlock Mark [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598248
Comments: 63
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for ending part four on a cliff hanger so I wanted to get this part started so you all didn't have to wait long. 
> 
> Just to clarify a few things:
> 
> 1) Magnus and Catarina can't exactly talk to each other in their thoughts. They can send messages to each other in their minds. Kind of like a fire message but with pictures. 
> 
> 2) Title is subject to change. So don't get stuck on the title guys, I might change it.
> 
> 3) I must seriously have daddy issues because most all of my father characters are bad. I'm sorry.

Alec narrowed his eyes, “Under arrest for what?” He asked. He looked at Magnus who was struggling with one of the shadowhunters. 

“Mr. Lightwood, please don’t make this any more difficult than it has to be.” The other shadowhunter was now advancing on Alec. 

“The name is Lightwood-Bane!” Alec flapped his wings and sent a gust of wind knocking the shadowhunters back much like he did with Jace.

He started to get Magnus when he felt a sharp pain in his side and he was knocked out. 

**MB <3AL**

When Alec came to, he was in a cell, but it was clear he wasn’t in the City of Bones. The cell he was in was much larger. Meaning he was in Alicante. He sat up and looked around. Where was Magnus? What did they do to him? He hoped that he was alright.

“Lovely to finally see you’re awake. Did not want you missing all the fun, Alec.”

Alec shifted. He realized that both his hands were bound as well as his wings. He glared up at the voice, “Where’s Magnus?”

“Ah, Mr. Bane. He is quite comfortable where he is.”

“That didn’t answer my question. Where is he? Why are we here? I have an institute to run!”

“Ah, yes, you did. But not anymore.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Alec needed to find a way out of here and get to Magnus. He prayed to the angel they weren’t torturing him. He promised Magnus, he would never let the Clave torture him again. 

“It means...son,” Robert walked over and crouched in front of him. “Times are changing and you’re on the outside looking in.”

Alec was shocked. His father had him arrested? But why? And what the hell was he talking about? Instead of showing how shocked he was, Alec steeled his expression and glared at his father. 

“Oh I know, you’re quite shocked, aren't you? If you and that warlock hadn’t gone on vacation, maybe you wouldn’t have been so shocked when I came to see you in person. I have been given the position you turned down. And I’m going to undo everything that you have done. Slowly of course so you can see the fruits of your labor being unraveled.”

Alec blinked. None of what his father was saying was making any sense to him. Why would he want to undo anything that Alec did? Why did he care so much? And where the hell was Magnus?!

**MB <3AL**

Magnus paced the cell he was in. It was one of the cells the prisoners were kept in at the Gard. It made his skin itch. All he could think of was finding Alec and getting them out of there. What on earth was the Clave arresting them for? No answers had been given and his wrists were bound which meant that he couldn’t use his magic. But Alexander...Before they had been separated, they had completely bound his husband. 

“Just so you know,” his cell door opened and a shadowhunter entered. “You’re completely incapacitated. Those binds are magic proof. And I just thought you’d like to know Alec isn’t doing so well.”

“Where is he? Why have we been arrested?”

“All your questions will be answered soon enough warlock.” The shadowhunter sneered. He gave Magnus a mock salute and left the cell. 

Magnus paced the small area. There had to be something he could do but what? That’s when it hit him. He could reach out to Catarina. It wasn’t something he did very often. Hardly ever. They were more into either sending fire messages or just calling on the phone. The last time he called out to Catarina like this, was when he and Camille had been arrested for impersonating royalty. 

**MB <3AL**

Izzy rubbed her head. She was getting a headache. She was trying to piece together everything her mother said and everything her father said. Plus she couldn’t seem to get in contact with Magnus or Alec. And that was unlike them. She knew they were supposed to be coming back today. Alec told her that they would be portaling in this morning. They would head up to the loft, and then head to the institute. So where were they?

“Izzy?” Simon came in the room.

“Hey Simon. Sorry, was there something I forgot?”

Simon sat next to her, “No. I was just checking on you. You seem a little out of it. Everything okay?”

“I’m worried Simon. Mom said that she feared for Alec’s life and that it somehow had to do with dad. And now I can’t seem to reach him or Magnus.”

Simon smirked, “You know those two, they’re probably too busy with each other that they can’t hear the phone.”

Izzy sighed, “Maybe. But that’s not like Alec at all.”

Simon rubbed his girlfriend’s shoulders. He wished he knew what to say to her. But the truth was, from what she shared with him, he was worried too. He jumped when the door burst open and in strode Clary, Jace and Catarina.

Izzy stood, “You’re Magnus’s friend Catarina. I met you at the wedding.”

Catarina nodded, “Yes, and I wish I came with far better news.”

“What’s going on?” Clary asked.

“I just received a message from Magnus. He and Alec have been arrested and are being held in the Gard.”

“The Gard?” Clary clearly remembered her time there and how she was almost burnt to death.

Catarina nodded, “According to what little Magnus told me, he and Alec have been separated but he hasn’t been told as to why were arrested.”

Jace blinked, “Okay, but can’t they just use magic to get themselves out? I mean he had to have sent you a fire message right?”

“The Gard is protected against all warlock magic.” Izzy said. “But if Magnus didn’t send you a fire message, how did he contact you?”

“Magnus and I have a connection much like Alec and Jace. In a sense you can say Magnus is my parabatai. That being said, we have the ability to contact each other with our thoughts.”

“Like Jean from X-men?” Simon interjected.

“Who?” Catarina blinked. 

“Never mind that. So you and Magnus can send thought messages to each other?” Jace asked.

“Yes. That's what I got from Magnus.”

Izzy nodded, “Thanks Catarina. I know you need to get back to Madzie. So if you get another message from Magnus, please let us know.” She wrote down her cell number and gave it to her. “This way you don’t have to rush here all the time.”

Catarina nodded and opening a portal, quickly left. The four looked at each other. This was bad. Real bad.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....yeah. I have no explanation for this. I'm sorry.
> 
> A lot is happening in this chapter and I hope you can follow along. Should you have questions or are confused please don't hesitate to ask.
> 
> Also, the history that Maryse is explaining to Simon, is one that I created for this story to help fuel my hatred of the Clave. I have no clue if it exists anywhere in the books.

The bell rang as the door opened, signaling a customer. Maryse stood from where she was reshelving, dusting off her pants and smiled at the newcomer.

"Hey Mrs. Lightwood."

"Simon! How wonderful to see you," she kissed his cheek. "And I told you before, just Maryse. Now, what can I do for you? Picking up something for Mikel or Clary?"

"Neither. I wanted to talk to you."

"Of course. What about?"

"The Clave. And what it was like when you were younger."

Maryse frowned, "Why…" she got quiet. "Simon, did something happen?" She moved to the door and flipped the sign that said closed and locked the door.

Simon ran his fingers through his hair, "A friend of Magnus's stopped by the institute yesterday and she started talking about how she and Magnus were like Alec and Jace. They were parabatais. Which is really interesting. I thought only shadowhunters became parabatais-"

"Simon, get to the point."

"Right. Sorry. Anyway, she said that she and Magnus can send messages to each other by thought. Like fire messages but in the mind. And according to the message that Magnus gave her, he and Alec had been arrested coming back from their vacation and are being held in the Gard. Or at least, Magnus is. He and Magnus have been separated and he doesn't know where Alec is."

"I see. And learning about the Clave as I knew it, would help how?"

"I'm not sure, but maybe help understand why they are the way they are?"

"Very well. I'll tell you all I know."

**MB <3AL**

Jace, Underhill, and a few other shadowhunters came back to the institute with somber expressions on their faces. Clearly something happened but it didn't appear to be a demon attack.

"What happened?" Izzy crossed her arms, giving the seven or so shadowhunters a look.

"Vampires. Two of them," One of the shadowhunters started. "We found them in an alley. Dead."

"Dead? But how is that possible? No vamps would be walking around in the daylight except for Simon and even if that did happen, they would be burned to a crisp."

"Exactly," Jace replied. "That's how we found them. They weren't far from the Hotel DuMort. Something or someone must've lured them out. We've spoken to the leader of the clan."

Izzy nodded and dismissed them.

**MB <3AL**

Maryse set down the pot of tea and smiled at Simon, "Want some? Sorry, I don't keep blood around."

"That's fine and I'm good."

Maryse nodded and poured herself a cup, "From the stories I've been told, back when the Clave was essentially just getting started, they saw things only in black or white. Angel blood-good, demon blood-bad. There were no such things as the accords. No rules in place for those who had demon blood but weren't essentially bad."

"They saw them all as bad?"

Maryse nodded, "Yes. Shadowhunters were only tasked to protect the mundanes. This meant, should they see a warlock, vampire,anything the had demon blood, they would kill it."

"For no reason?!" Simon exclaimed. 

"Yes."

**MB <3AL**

The door to Magnus's cell opened and one of the cell guards entered with a tray of food.

"I'm gonna unbind your hands so you can eat, but don't try anything stupid warlock or you'll be dead before you can flicker your wrists."

Magnus wrinkled his nose at the food, "Where is Alec?"

"With his father." The guard answered as he undid Magnus's cuffs.

"Why?"

"I don't know. And besides, what does it matter? You'll never see him again."

Magnus raised his eyes before waving his hand and making the food more to his liking. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing warlock."

**~~~~**

"I want to see Magnus."

"I'm sure you do, but that's not going to happen."

"I have to make sure he's okay."

"Oh he is. For now." Robert glanced at Alec.

"Meaning?" Alec asked, shifting against his binds.

Robert just grinned at him. Alec closed his eyes. He wondered if Izzy and the others knew he was missing. They probably didn't. The thought of never seeing his family again...seeing Magnus again…he sighed. He didn't know what his father wanted, but he had a feeling it was to break him. Maryse may have been tough on him, but Robert was worse. He was always the one who drilled into him how he was never a good shadowhunter. How, because he was the oldest, he needed to be better than Jace and Izzy. Alec remembered how his father tried to compare his relationship with Magnus to an affair.

**MB <3AL**

"So what changed?" Simon asked.

"The next generation. Albeit, they weren't much better than the previous ones but they stopped the unnecessary killing of all the downworlders. Now that I'm no longer a shadowhunter, I understand, the Clave and why Valentine acted the way he did. The Clave are ruthless, manipulative bastards. They have a "their way or the highway" type of thinking and if you so as much think of something they didn't think of, you immediately become the enemy."

Simon shook his head, "No wonder why no one in the downworld ever truly trusted the Clave. And why Alec was adamant about changing that."

Maryse nodded, "Yes. Alec was determined not to be the Clave's little puppet like so many institute heads. And he was doing a great job of it."

"His marriage to Magnus was certainly a way of telling the Clave to stick it," Simon laughed.

Maryse nodded, chuckling too, "It certainly did." She sighed.

"We'll get them back. I promise."

"I know. The question is how? Even if we send Clary and Jace, because Isabelle is unable to leave the institute, how can get in without setting off alarms, they find Alec and Magnus and break them out and get out without getting hurt? How do we know Robert's not behind this and what if he is?"

"I don't know, but we'll come up with a plan."

**MB <3AL**

Something wasn't right. Downworlders were being slaughtered left and right. Each time a group went out on patrol, they'd come back and report more downworlders that have been slaughtered. Who ever was killing the downworlders was using any means necessary. But what was bothering Izzy was that they can’t seem to find a trace as to who was behind it. She figured it was probably the same person who was keeping Alec and Magnus. She shook her head and sent out fire messages to the leaders of each of the groups to come together for a downworld council meeting. This was something her brother was good at but, with Alec and Magnus missing, they needed to know and she was sure they could come up with a way to keep the downworlders safe. 

Maia was the first to show up. It was clear she was in distress. Izzy couldn’t blame her. This was the second time her pack was being slaughtered. Mikel, the head of the DuMort clan was next to show. He clearly still was having a hard time trusting the shadowhunters and with good reason. Seeing Mikel made Izzy miss Raphael. Meliorn was next to arrive and he was all business as usual. Last to arrive was Lorenzo, the new high warlock of Brooklyn.

“Where is Alec?” Lorenzo asked as he sat down at the table. 

“That’s what we’re here to talk about, as well as what’s been going on around the city.” Izzy explained. She swallowed. She was determined not to show how nervous she felt. “As I’m sure you all have been aware, downworlders are being slaughtered left and right for no reason. And it seemed to have started right after Alec and Magnus had been kidnapped.”

“What would the kidnapping of a shadowhunter and a warlock have to do with the slaughtering of my pack?” Maia crossed her arms. 

“That’s what I want to find out,” Izzy assured her. “It may have nothing to do with it. It could just be very bad timing.”

“It’s possible that whoever took them could’ve been after Magnus. He is one of the most powerful warlocks around,” Lorenzo stated. “And we all know, wherever Magnus goes, Alec is not far behind. Alec could’ve just been collateral damage. But the important question is how are we going to keep our people safe from this unknown attacker?”

Izzy shook her head, “None of you have noticed anything?”

They all shook their heads. “It seems,” Mikel spoke, “That whoever it is, is luring its victims away from their homes or just out of view of others.”

“But, the victims are being spotted along regular Shadowhunter patrol areas. So whoever this is, wants Shadowhunters to find their victims. Which means, they have to know or somehow have access to our normal patrols.” Izzy commented as Simon entered. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but I think I might have an idea of who took Alec and Magnus. And possibly who is behind the downworlder killings.” Simon sat down.

Izzy looked at him, “Who and how do you know?”

“I had a long chat earlier with your mother. From the way things are looking, it seems that the Clave is behind this.”

Izzy’s eyes widened, “The Clave? But why?”

Simon shook his head and told them everything Maryse explained to him. Izzy couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Sure, she never truly trusted the Clave. She felt they had too many rules for no good reason. Which is why she always felt it better to break the rules than follow them. But to hear about what they used to do to downworlders? That was just straight barbaric. It was in the same line of thinking as Valentine. It just didn’t make sense. They were trying to get rid of Valentine and yet…Now she totally understood her brother’s resistance to following the Clave. No matter how rule abiding he had once been. Just like Alec, her eyes were truly opened to the horridness of the Clave. Downworlders were no different from the Shadowhunters, except, shadowhunters had angel blood and downworlders had demon blood. 

**MB <3AL**

Magnus’s cell door opened and he furrowed his brow as a Guard entered it, “Let’s go warlock.”

Magnus didn’t even question where they were taking him. Not like it mattered. Any of his questions always went unanswered. He worried about Alec. If only he could summon his magic...but he couldn’t. The cuffs that they were using, were magic inhibitors. Causing his magic to become suppressed. He wondered if they had done the same to Alec. He clenched his eyes tight at the image of seeing his husband bound. But he knew that to the shadowhunters, it was the only way to prevent Alec from using his wings. He wondered what they were doing to Alec at this very moment. The guard led him into brightly lit room. Much like the chamber back at the institute for holding prisoners. He closed his eyes and focused, sending another message to Catarina. He knew that Catarina would most likely be in contact with Isabelle and the others and he wished he could give them some news about Alec, but he couldn’t. 

His breath caught when he realized what was happening.  _ No! No! Not again! _ Memories of being trapped in Valentine’s body and tortured filled his mind. Alec promised he would never let Magnus be tortured again like that. He didn’t understand. Why was this happening? He hadn’t broken any accords. He hadn’t done anything to upset the Clave quite the opposite. The Clave in their weird way, considered him a hero for closing the rift to Edom and killing Lilith. So why was this happening?

“Alexander, where are you?” He murmured quietly to himself before screaming out in pain at the familiar feel of the agony rune.

**~~~~**

Alec grunted as he was dragged down the corridor by his father. He was feeling restless. He could feel his wings just itching to break free, but he couldn’t. His wings, his magic, all of it practically incapacitated.

“I want to show you something.” Robert sounded almost proud.

“AAHH! Magnus!” Alec dropped to the ground, feeling Magnus’s pain. He didn’t know exactly what was happening but he knew Magnus was in pain.

Robert grinned, “Ahh, they started already. Good.” He grabbed Alec and continued dragging him along. He stopped when they came to a room. And he pushed Alec into it.

“Magnus.”

“Yes. Your precious warlock is quite familiar with the agony rune am I right?”

Alec’s eyes widened, “Dad, please, stop this. Whatever issue you have with me, leave Magnus alone.”

“Oh I wish I could, but see, I can’t. Magnus, is a downworlder and all downworlders must be killed.”

“No.”

“This will be your fate as well.” Robert looked at him. “I’m gonna make you watch as they destroy every piece of him and then you’ll be next but something tells me there won’t be much of you left after we kill Magnus.”

“Alexander!” Magnus cried.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. Just a brief explanation if you will of why Robert is doing what he's doing 
> 
> Enjoy

Maryse sat with Izzy in Alec's office. Neither of them spoke. Maryse just kept wringing her hands and Izzy was trying to distract herself with work but it wasnt working. Catarina had just sent Izzy a text about Magnus's last message. That's when Izzy called her mother. Neither of them wanted to believe Robert was behind the kidnapping but they couldn't deny it.

There was a knock on the door and Simon came in with cups of tea.

"Clary instructed me to bring these to you. She and Jace just went on patrol."

"Thanks Simon," Izzy smiled at her boyfriend. 

"Oh and Luke said he would be dropping by."

Maryse gave him a smile as she accepted the cup, "Thank you."

"This is like Valentine all over again, but instead of Valentine, its Robert." Maryse shook her head.

"But why would he kidnap his own son?" Simon asked. 

There was a knock at the door and Luke stepped in followed by Jace and Clary. Izzy looked up.

"How many?"

"Four. Two Seelies, one mundane, and one warlock," Clary sighed, flopping on the couch.

Jace perched on the arm, "It doesn't make sense. Why does the Clave want the end of the downworld all of a sudden, but when Valentine did it, they wanted him dead?"

"Because it's not the Clave," Simon blinked, perched on the desk next to Izzy.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"Think about it. According to what Maryse told me, back then the Clave was after destroying downworlders everywhere, right? But that's not happening."

"Simon, downworlders-" Jace started, but Simon cut him off.

"Only the downworlders that live here in New York are the ones being slaughtered.  _ And _ in view of shadowhunters nonetheless but one shadowhunter in particular."

"Alec." Maryse covered her mouth.

Simon nodded, "Alec has been really great with the downworld and establishing alliances, things like that."

"So Robert kidnapped him and Magnus and is trying to undo everything Alec worked so hard to do," Clary jumped on Simon's thought train. "But why? Why would he do that?"

Maryse closed her eyes. "We've always been so hard on Alec. He was the eldest, so it was on him to uphold the Lightwood name. To be perfect. And he did. He did everything we ever asked without question because we were so hard on him. Robert more than I. We wanted him to be the next Head of the New York Institute and to do that, he had to be perfect. Had to be untainted."

Luke looked at his girlfriend, "Meaning?"

Maryse looked at Izzy, "Why do you think I was so cynical with your relationship with Meliorn?"

Izzy's eyes widened, "Untainted. Not having any relationship with the downworld."

Clary cocked her head, " 'We stay separate from the downworld for good reason'. That's what you said."

"Yes. That's what we were made to believe."

"Thats why the inquisitor didnt want to give Alec the head of institute position. And this made Robert mad."

"Yes, because he realized Alec and Magnus's love was real"

That's when it clicked, "Robert is angry because Alec became the one thing he despises. And he wants to try and break him by undoing everything Alec has done."

Maryse nodded, "I dont know what Robert Hopes to gain because, if he kills Magnus, he'll kill Alec." Clary rubbed her wrist.

"What do you mean?" Izzy asked her. 

"Alec's immortality ritual. It called for a binding spell. Not like the alliance runs. It's a complete binding spell that ties two souls together for eternity. And in a way it's kind of like the parabatai rune. If one dies, part of the other one dies as well. But in this case, if one dies, the other, will be nothing more than a hollowed out shell."

"We cant let that happen," Simon said. "We need to get them out of there."

Jace stood, "I know someone who can help."

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to my awesome beta Cassandra.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter

Alec lay in his cell panting heavily. Every time Magnus was being tortured, it would weaken him from the pain he felt. Alec closed his eyes and prayed to the angel to help them. They needed to get out of there or they would both be dead within days. When he had the strength he would pace the cell trying to come up with ideas of how to break out. But each idea fell flat. Without the use of his hands and his wings he was pretty much helpless. And he knew Magnus was no better. 

Some great leader he was. He promised Magnus he wouldn’t be tortured again and he failed. He promised the downworld that there would be no animosity, that they'd be well protected and he failed. He closed his eyes, he didn’t deserve to be called a Lightwood. All the times he promised to uphold the Lightwood name, and he failed. Inquisitor Herondale had been right when she chose Jace over him for being the new Head of Institute. He wasn’t fit to lead. He wasn’t fit for anything. He wasn’t even a good warlock. And he often wondered what Magnus saw in him.

**MB <3AL**

Magnus was grateful when they stopped the torture. Not for him. He could withstand it as much as he could. But for the pain it was causing Alexander. He knew why Robert was dragging this out. He knew that Robert was just trying to break Alec, but what Robert didn’t know is that he was actually killing his son. No one but he, Alec and Clary knew about the binding spell that Alec’s transformation ritual had required. And how it affected them. It was worse than Alec and Jace’s parabatai connection. It was even a different bond than the one he shared with Catarina. 

Magnus jerked feeling a sharp pain in his heart. He closed his eyes. He wished he could reach for Alec as he did with Catarina but every time he tried, he couldn't.

_ Don't give up Alexander. _

_ I'm sorry. Magnus. I'm so sorry. _

Magnus blinked,  _ Alexander, can you hear me? _

_ Yes. But how? _

_ It must be because of our bond. Listen, I know things may seem hopeless, but please don't give up hope. _

_ I failed Magnus. I failed you. I promised you would never be tortured and I failed. _

_ Oh Alexander. You didn't fail me. This wasn't your fault. We'll get through this. _

**MB <3AL**

Lydia strode into the institute. Never in a million years did she think she would ever step in here again. But when Jace sent her a fire message stating Alec and Magnus were in trouble and they needed her help, she didn't hesitate. Sure, her marriage to the eldest Lightwood might have been short lived, but that didn't mean she didn't care about him.

"Lydia!"

Lydia turned and smiled, "Jace. I came as soon as I could."

Jace walked over to her and smiled and led her into Alec's office, "Thank you for coming." He explained what was happening.

Izzy was seated behind the desk and smiled at her. Catarina was leaning against the door, Maryse and Clary were seated on the couch with Simon and Luke on each arm.

"I'm not sure what you're suggesting I do," Lydia crossed her arms.

"We're kind of hoping you could talk to the inquisitor," Clary cocked her head. "Robert Lightwood is not working under the order of the Clave."

Lydia looked at them, "Oh so now you want to do things by the book?"

Jace sighed, "Lydia…"

"Whatever we do-" Clary froze. "Catarina?"

Catarina's eyes went white and she seemed frozen in place. It lasted a few minutes and she was back to normal. 

"Catarina?" Izzy questioned. 

"Magnus just sent me a message, but it was confusing."

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said Magnus and I can only communicate in images. The images he showed me are quite confusing."

"Perhaps I can draw out what the images were? Help you make sense of them?"Clary suggested.

"That would be helpful."

Catarina and Clary left the office and headed toward Clary's room. Lydia sighed, "I'll talk to the Counselor. Again, I'm not really sure how much help I'll be but I'll try my best."

Maryse stood and took her hand, "Thank you."

Lydia nodded and headed out of the room. Maryse began to pace. Her son was being tortured and there was no way she could help him. She was no longer a shadowhunter and therefore could do nothing but wait. And she hated it.

"It'll be okay mom," Izzy walked around and pulled her into a hug. "Alec is strong."

Catarina and Clary soon returned, "According to the images Catarina received from Magnus, it seems like Magnus was telling her and coincidentally us, that he's "spoken" to Alec. Robert's been torturing Magnus to try and break Alec."

"Well if we don't get them out of there, Robert will be doing more than just breaking Alec" Luke spoke.

They all quietly agreed. They needed a plan and they couldn't rely on the Clave. Not like they used to.

**MB <3AL**

"Why are you doing this?" Alec coughed. He was lying on the ground from being kicked in the abdomen.

Robert glared at him, "Why shouldn't I? Thanks to you, the Clave was starting to go soft. Leaders are not supposed to go soft! The law is hard but it is the law! That is the creed we live by. And you, with your morals, thinking you can change things. You're too weak to be a leader. You've always been too weak! We've warned you about your emotions but it seems you didn't care. You let them overrun you even when you thought they didn't. Every time Jace said something you didn't like, every time your mother and I reprimanded you...this is why. So you see what happens to those that are weak."

Alec swallowed. He opened his mouth to speak but his father cut him off.

"You're so weak and run by your emotions that the fear of death terrified you so much you wanted to become immortal."

Alec shook his head. He became immortal for his husband. He didn't fear death. But the thought of Magnus being alone…

_ Magnus… _

_ It's alright Alexander.  _

_ Magnus, I can't...he… _

_ Alexander, whatever he is telling you don't believe him. _

_ This is all my fault. I'm so sorry. _

_ Alexander… _

Alec tried not to believe his father, but hearing them all his life about how he was never and would never be good enough, it was hard not to. His parents always drilled into him how he was never good enough. It was too much. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revenge is nigh. Have no fear


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 1: I apologize for taking a long time to post. My grandmother was in the hospital and now that shes home, my family and Ihave been taking turns staying with her.
> 
> A/N 2: thank you to my awesome beta. Shes been a real help.
> 
> A/N 3: so this chapter got away from me a bit and well...I'm sorry.

Robert’s torture continued for several days. He would alternate between torturing Alec and Magnus. One day it would be Magnus and the next, it would be Alec. Besides that, he was still sending out shadowhunters to kill the downworlders. Robert’s sole purpose was to break Alec. Make him regret ever falling in love with the warlock and make him regret all of the decisions he had ever made. But the more he thought about it, Robert wanted to get back at the one who changed his son. Alec was just fine with the way he was until he met Magnus Bane. Even after he kissed the warlock at his “wedding” to Lydia, Robert and Maryse tried to warn him about Magnus. How he was not going to be good for their son. But Alec refused to listen. And he just kept right on seeing the warlock. Maryse may have been able to change her feelings about Magnus, but Robert refused. None of them could see Magnus for what he was. Not like him. 

Robert glared at Alec before leaving the room. He had a meeting with Jia.

**MB <3AL**

A couple of days later, Izzy and the others were putting a plan together to head to Idris and break Alec and Magnus out. They had received a fire message from Lydia the previous day stating that a few of the council, including Robert and Jia were away visiting the Los Angeles Institute and would be gone for several days. They thought this would be the perfect time to head to Idris. 

The door opened and Aline and another shadowhunter entered the office. Izzy raised her eyebrows.

“Aline, what’s going on?”

Aline looked around at the group and pressed her mouth in a firm line. “I’m sorry it has to come to this, but I have strict orders.”

“Orders for what?” Jace asked.

“We are placing a couple of shadowhunters to keep watch. Alec Lightwood is henceforth banished from the New York Institute.”

“What?!” Everyone exclaimed. “You can’t do that! Alec is the head of this institute. You should be helping us get him back instead of condemning him!” Clary shouted.

“Alec  _ was _ head of this institute. As he’s no longer a shadowhunter, he is no longer able to head this institute.”

“Aline, you can’t be serious. I thought the Clave changed that rule. After all that Alec has done,” Izzy stood up.

Aline swallowed, “In all technicality, downworlders are forbidden from the institute. The sole reason we’ve allowed Magnus Bane to continue coming is because he provides a service of maintaining the wards. However, if Alec is caught anywhere near this institute and it is found that you have helped him, you all will be deruned and banished.”

"What the hell is wrong with you people?!" Clary yelled. "You all just dump people when you don't seem to have any use for them."

"Please, don't do this," Maryse spoke softly. "Please."

"I'm sorry, but I have my orders," Aline said.

"Your orders suck!" 

"Clary, enough." Jace warned his girlfriend. 

"No. They can't do this! Alec is one of the best. And everyone is making his life miserable because he's in love with a warlock!"

Aline glared at her, "This has nothing to do with that. My girlfriend is a Seelie."

"Right, but does the Clave know that?" Clary challenged. 

Aline glared and walked away. The other shadowhunter following her. Izzy wiped a hand over her face. She opened her mouth to speak when she heard Aline addressing the institute.

They all looked at each other and headed to the Ops center.

"From this moment forward, Alec Lightwood is hereby banished from this institute."

There were murmurs among those that gathered.

"Care to explain why?" Underhill asked. "Considering he's been the best head we've had so far  _ and _ he managed to accomplish things the Clave never dreamed of."

"He has gone against all the Clave has stood for."

"That's a load of crap!" Another shadowhunter exclaimed. "He's given his whole life to the Clave. And his name is Alec Lightwood-Bane!"

"This is not up for discussion! Alec Lightwood is no longer allowed here. And anyone," she looked at Izzy and Jace. "Who helps him or maintains contact with him, will be stripped of their runes and banished."

Jace, Izzy and Clary walked back to Alec's office. Jace pulled out his stele and sent a fire message.

"I sent a fire message to Catarina. We can't wait any longer. We need to get them now."

"What do we do about Aline and the others?" Clary asked.

"We'll deal with that after we get Alec and Magnus. Right now, one thing at a time."

Maryse put her hands on his shoulders and looked at all of them, "Listen, you are Alec's best hope. His only hope."

"I don't care if I'm deruned. Alec is my brother. He's worth the punishment." Jace crossed his arms.

Maryse smiled, "I know. That's why it was such a good thing you two became parabatais. However, if either of you are deruned, you won't be much help to Alec. So, be careful."

Jace looked at her, "Come on Maryse, when am I not careful?"

Clary snorted, but kept quiet. She just hoped that they could save Alec and Magnus before it's too late. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter has the revenge we are all seeking. I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Cassandra and her wonderful boyfriend for the help in this chapter.
> 
> This is the longest chapter I have written. It came to 3,871 words. I hope you all appreciate the long chapter

Idris had only one prison. It was large enough that it appeared to be more than just one but it wasn't. Unlike the City of Bones, where their cells were underground, here at the Gard there were cells all over. In the cells at the City of Bones, that was where you awaited your trial. Unlike there, here at the Gard, there was no trial. The Clave's idea of punishment was being burned alive. The only difference for a shadowhunter, was if they found your crime very severe, but not severe enough to warrant death, they deruned you and banished you from the shadow world with or without your memories. All of these were done in the courtyard where you were in full view of the other prisoners and shadowhunter guards. The only way family would be allowed, is if the shadowhunter was being deruned. 

Warlock, Shadowhunters and Daylighter stepped from the portal that took them to the front. 

Clary shivered, remembering her brief time spent in one of the cells, “I never noticed it from the outside. It's huge.”

Izzy nodded, “It's bigger than what I remember. They must've added new parts onto it."

“This is gonna be like finding a needle in a haystack. What’s the plan?” Simon asked. 

“Split up. Simon and Catarina, you two go look for Magnus. We'll look for Alec. Steer clear of the guards at all costs.”

Clary blinked, "That's your plan? It's a horrible plan!"

Izzy glared, "You have a better idea?"

"Look, Alec and Magnus are bound together right? So, we find one, we find the other. We'll be better protected and prepared if we stick together."

"She's got a point Iz," Jace commented.

"Whatever we do, we need to do it quickly. We don't know when they are returning," Catarina commented.

Izzy sighed, "Look, while that may be true, we'll save time if we split up. This place is huge and crawling with Clave members and Idris guards."

"Catarina and I will go as one team and you three go together," Simon interjected. "We'll keep in contact with each other through our phones."

"Sounds good. Let's meet in the courtyard in two hours." Izzy said.

Everyone nodded and took off. 

**MB <3AL**

Alec wasn't sure where his father went, but he was grateful he was gone. This meant they got a break from his father's torture and mind games. As much as he hated it, it was something he was used to. His father's mind games that is. But Magnus wasn't, he hated knowing that Magnus was being tortured because of him. He needed to figure out a way out of this mess. His father was going to pay dearly. And everyone else who helped him. As soon as he could find his way out of here. Even though his wings were no longer bound, he couldn't use them. Besides the fact he was too weak, the cell his father kept him in was too small. His wings were cramped. He sat on the bed and closed his eyes. He was so tired. 

_ I don't know how much longer I can take. _

_ Don't lose hope Alexander. Help is coming. If I was to understand Catarina's message correctly.  _

_ Wait, you saw Catarina? Spoke to her? _

_ No. Catarina and I have a very unique bond that allows us to communicate with each other in images. And if I was to understand her images, she is coming with Isabelle, Jace and Clary. _

_ Oh. That's…good. _

_ Yes. And when we're free, I'm going to take you to a very special place and shower you with all the love and gifts you deserve.  _

_ I don’t deserve anything. It's my fault we’re in this mess in the first place. _

_ I beg to differ Alexander. This was not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. Your father and the Clave are to blame. _

Alec sighed. Magnus was right. He knew that he was right. But when he had been told so many times how he was never good enough for anything, and how things were always his fault, it was hard to believe when someone said the opposite.

**MB <3AL**

Running through a humongous prison was not the best plan. Especially when there were hundreds of cells and lots of guards walking around. Jace grabbed Izzy and Clary and dragged them into an empty room. It looked like it was a room that was used to torture prisoners.

“We need a plan. We’re never gonna find Alec or Magnus this way.”

“Originally I would suggest using your rune to track him but that’s out of the question now,” Izzy sighed.

“Right, so anything else? Clary, you’ve been here before.”

“I walked from a cell to the courtyard, you really think I remember anything? Besides, you were too.”

Jace sighed, “What about a tracking rune? That lets us track downworlders?”

“You mean like the demon tracking rune?” Clary asked. She remembered Alec carving that rune on her hand when they went on patrol together for the first time.

Jace nodded, “Yeah-” He was about to say more when he heard the doorknob turning. 

The three pulled out their seraph blades. The doorknob jiggled a few times. The three shadowhunters braced themselves for an attack. The door slowly opened and Jace stood in front of the girls. Izzy rolled her eyes but she didn’t dare move. Eventually the door opened fully, revealing Lydia standing there.

The shadowhunters relaxed and Clary blew out a breath. “Oh god. You scared us. We thought you were one of the guards.”

Lydia eyed them, “Did you find them?”

“Does it look like we found them?” Izzy snapped. “If you’re not gonna be helpful, then go away.”

“Do you know where Alec and Magnus are being kept? All we know is that they have been separated,” Jace spoke.

Lydia stayed quiet for a moment and blinked. She blinked about five times before her eyes widened. “I might have an idea. But I’m not a hundred percent sure. There’s an area that’s restricted for only those authorized. Being as Alec is not your typical shadowhunter, he wouldn’t be kept in the regular prison cells. And, it's possible that your father would want to keep him out of sight of the others.”

“Do you know where that is?” Clary asked.

Lydia nodded, “Yes. Follow me."

**~~~~~**

Magnus was being kept in a cell in the lower level of the prison. The area that they usually reserved for the vampires. 

“Why is this place so creepy?” Simon asked as they walked through the corridor

Catarina glared at him, “It’s a prison.”

“Yeah but prisons could be nicer. There are a lot of prisons that are much nicer than this and are still used for the purpose of holding prisoners. I mean, yeah it makes sense that they would keep the vampires down here to prevent them getting burned by the sun, but I just don’t see the point…”

Catarina sighed, “When have you ever known the Clave to be “nice” to downworlders. They barely care about their own kind.”

Simon pursed his lips. He thought about when Jace had gone missing, and how they treated Izzy’s mother. He nodded, “True. I just don’t get why the Clave-”

“Magnus!” Catarina yelped.

Magnus was being held against the far wall. Both his arms and his legs were being held against the wall by iron glad chains. Catarina was pretty sure they were magic proof as well. From her perspective, it looked like Magnus had been there for a long time. She hated seeing him so weak.

Magnus blinked. He narrowed his eyes and blinked again as if he couldn’t be sure if he was seeing things or not. He blinked a third time.

“Catarina?”

Catarina smiled, “Oh my god Magnus. Don’t you worry. We’ll get you out of here.”

**Simon [5:00pm]:** Catarina and I found Magnus. 

**Isabelle [5:00pm]** That’s great. Lydia found us and she’s taking us to where she thinks Alec might be. Can you break Magnus out and we’ll meet you in the courtyard like planned.

**Simon [5:01pm]:** Sounds good.

“Izzy said they are heading to where they think Alec might be. Lydia is with them.”

Catarina looked at him, “I don’t suppose your super strength could help us?”

Simon frowned and cocked his head, “There’s a guard coming.”

Simon and Catarina quickly found a place to hide pressed into a tiny corridor as the guard came around the corner. As soon as the guard passed by their hiding spot, Simon was on him. Moving faster than the eye could see, he managed to incapacitate the guard. He grinned at Catarina and dangled the keys in front of her. Catarina shook her head as she took the keys from him and went over to Magnus’s cell and began trying the keys.

“Catarina...Alec.”

“Don’t worry about Alec. Isabelle, Clary and Jace are getting him.” It took her several tries but she managed to unlock the cell door and they rushed inside. She struggled to figure out which keys opened the chains. Simon shook his head and just ripped the chains from the wall.

“We don’t have time. More guards are coming and we need to get to the courtyard.”

Catarina nodded. They both half carried, half dragged Magnus from the cell. Magnus tried to help as best he could but it wasn’t much. Catarina looked at Simon, magic swirling around her hand.

“Let’s go.”

**~~~~~**

Lydia brought them to an area of the prison, they never expected. Once they got into the room (Jace kicking the door in) they all were shocked. The room clearly looked like a torture chamber. There were cuffs along some of the walls, chairs that looked like they had beams of UV lights attached...there were tools of every sort to torture any kind of downworlder as well as shadowhunter. 

Lydia turned to them, “This is the area where the Clave brings those they deem too dangerous, but they don’t want to get rid of them yet. And it's only for those with specific clearance. Clearance I don’t have. But I’m pretty sure Alec is being kept in one of these rooms.”

Izzy went to the number pad and chewed her lip before trying to work out the code to at least open the door that led to the cells. Weapons were her thing. Passcodes? Not so much. After several unsuccessful tries Clary walked over. 

“Here, let me give it a try. Once, when Simon and I were in high school and they offered us a chance to take courses for credit, Simon and I took a hacking course. It didn’t give us credits but it was fun.”

Izzy looked at Jace as if to say  _ Your girlfriend is crazy. _ Jace just looked at her and shrugged. There was a loud  _ ding!  _ And Clary grinned as the door that led to the cells were opened. 

“Oh my god.” They commented as they walked down the corridor. 

The cells were not very large. If you were a person of average height, you would be fine just sitting on the cot they allowed in the room. However, if you were taller than the average person, or you had appendages that were quite large, you clearly would be uncomfortable. The area of the cells was long enough just to have a cot and not much else. Plus the cot took up a majority of the space, so you were just stuck with sitting half the time. 

“Alec must be suffering,” Clary commented.

They passed by several empty cells before Izzy stopped, “Alec!”

Alec was scrunched up on the cot, trying to make himself as tiny as possible. His wings pressed tightly against his back and squished against the wall. The shadowhunters could see bruises on his torso and it looked like he had been crying. Izzy smacked the glass.

“Alec! How the hell do we open these!? Alec!”

Alec heard voices but he didn’t dare look. He knew it was all in his head. No one would come for him. He didn’t deserve to be rescued. He just made a mess of things and this was his punishment. 

**~~~~~**

With Simon as their shield, and Catarina using as much magic as she could, it didn’t take them long to get past the guards and get Magnus into the courtyard. 

“You all should go get Alec.”

“Izzy and the others are taking care of getting Alec,” Simon said. “They’re gonna meet us here and then we’ll get you both home and healed.”

“Well, well, what have we here?”

Catarina and Simon stood in front of Magnus protectively. Simon’s eyes wide. Lydia had said Robert wasn’t going to be back for a few days.

**~~~~~**

There was a pad next to the cell but it was blank. Izzy took out her stele and drew the unlock rune. The door to Alec’s cell opened and Izzy ran inside.

“Oh my god Alec!”

Alec blinked at her, “Izzy? What…?”

“Come on, we gotta get you out of here before dad comes back. Catarina and Simon already found Magnus. They’re waiting for us.”

“Magnus?” Alec carefully sat up.

Izzy nodded, “Yes. Come on. We need to go before guards come by.” She helped her brother walk out of the cell and stand. “There we go. Nice and easy big brother. I got you.”

Lydia stared at Alec in shock. She hadn’t seen him since their botched wedding. Sure she had kept up with some things. She knew he and Magnus had gotten married. She had gotten an invitation but hadn’t been able to attend the wedding. But this...was totally new.

"Alec has wings?" She asked stupidly.

**~~~~~**

Robert laughed, "You really think, you all can protect him?" He snapped his fingers and two shadowhunters advanced toward Catarina and Simon. As the two fought the shadowhunters, Robert advanced on Magnus.

"You really thought you could escape?" He grabbed Magnus by the collar and lifted him up. "You're gonna pay for that." Robert kicked Magnus causing his legs to buckle.

"Magnus!" Catarina cried. She and Simon were being held back by the two shadowhunters they were fighting.

Magnus grunted. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Robert pulled out his steele and instructed the other two shadowhunters that were with him to hold Magnus.

"Downworlders don't deserve to live and especially not the one who tainted my son. Maybe with you gone, he'll realize his mistake."

Robert lifted Magnus's shirt and drew the agony rune on his abdomen. Magnus nearly buckled from the pain as he screamed. If it weren't for the shadowhunters holding him, he would've fallen.

The agony rune was made up of two components. Physical and mental. When Magnus was tortured in Valentine's body, he was mainly tortured with the mental component, there was a small amount of the physical but majority of it was mental. Here with Robert, he used the physical.

"Magnus!" Simon and Catarina screamed, trying to break free from their captors. 

**~~~~~**

Izzy and Jace nearly got Alec to the door when suddenly he dropped in pain.

"Magnus!"

Lydia blinked, "What's happening?"

"Magnus is being tortured," Clary explained, running over to help them.

"How…"

"Which means, Robert is back," Jace clarified. "Come on buddy. Let's go get Magnus." They helped Alec to his feet.

The five of them moved through the prison, Izzy and Jace incapacitating any guards that they came in contact with. Or at least they tried. 

"There's too many of them. There has to be another way." Clary frowned.

"The only other way is the roof," Lydia commented.

The other shadowhunters nodded their agreement and quickly ran to a nearby staircase, Izzy and Jace supporting Alec as he cried out from the pain that flowed through his and Magnus's bond. The guards were yelling for support behind them all as they entered the staircase, Jace quickly exclaims "Lydia grab Alec" then he activates his strength rune and rips the metal railing from the wall and rams it between the handle and the wall, blocking the door from anyone else entering.

A large thump echoes from the door as a guard slams into it and the railing and door rattle. "It's not going to hold for long, quickly up the stairs" Jace cries out as he retakes his place from Lydia to support Alec. Clary, now having reached the roof before her friends, quickly opens the door and beckons them all with haste.

Once everyone was through the door, Clary already having activated her strength rune has another metal railing and blocks the door like Jace did to give them as much time as possible while Jace and Izzy race towards the edge with Alec. They look down on the courtyard and gasped at the scene below them.

Catarina and Simon were each being held by shadowhunters in one corner of the courtyard. Magnus was being held upright by two other shadowhunters and Robert seemed to be wailing on him. It seemed as though Robert decided to forgo the steel and the agony rune and decided to use his fists.

While both Maryse and Robert were part of the circle and had clearly done some damage, it was clear that Robert packed one hell of a punch.

"Anyone have any bright ideas?" Lydia asked.

"We can't go back the other way," Clary commented.

The door burst open and shadowhunters filed through. Jace and Izzy sat Alec on the ground and the four faced off against the others.

"Just hand over the freak and we'll make your deaths easy," one sneered.

Izzy's eyes flashed and she cracked her whip, "My brother isn't a freak!"

**~~~~~**

Alec groaned. He barely registered the fight in front of him. His thoughts were on Magnus. He shifted, grunting as he did so.  **_Need to get to Magnus_ ** he thought to himself. He struggled to his feet, the pain he felt from Magnus making it slightly difficult but eventually he stood.

He looked down into the courtyard and immediately saw red. His wings opened. Jace and the others froze when they saw Alec.

"Alec?" Izzy questioned, shadowhunter she was fighting, stuck in a chokehold. 

Alec said nothing. His blood was boiling. His magic teasing his fingertips was vastly turning red. Without a word, he flew off the roof.

**~~~~~**

"Is that Alec?" Simon asked, staring up on the roof. 

The image Alec made standing on the roof, his wings outstretched made him look like an avenging angel. Or, according to Simon, Batman.

The other shadowhunters, Robert included, looked up when Alec dropped to the ground. Alec glared before flapping his wings. The huge gusts of wind caused everyone to stumble and be knocked off their feet. This managed to free Simon and Catarina. Catarina used her magic to immobilize the two shadowhunters. 

Alec spotted his father trying to run away. He released magic from his palm which appeared as a rope and wrapped around his father's ankles, tripping him. He deal with him later. Right now he needed to get to Magnus. The shadowhunters released Magnus and started trying to attack Alec. Alec narrowed his eyes and released a burst of magic at the two of them, killing them instantly. With those two taken care of, he moved toward Magnus. 

"Hey," he knelt down and used his magic to break the handcuffs on his wrists and ankles.

"Alexander," Magnus smiled.

Alec kissed him gently before standing, "Catarina, take care of him."

She looked at the two shadowhunters who she had immobilized. By this time the others managed to make their way down to the courtyard. More shadowhunters followed trying to attack.

"I'll take care of them."

Catarina nodded and released them before hurrying over to Magnus. Simon followed. As soon as the shadowhunters were released, they tried to run. They attempted to get Robert to his feet and make their way to the permanent portal.

Alec stalked toward them flapping his wings again, knocking them off their feet.

"You really think you can get away?" Alec snarled. He sounded nothing like Alec.

The shadowhunters scrambled to their feet. Robert stopped and turned, "Look at what you've become Alec! I knew I should've killed you when I could! It would've been better than this! Watching you turn evil!"

A blast of magic blinded Alec for a second. When his vision cleared, the two shadowhunters by his father's side were dead, his father was being held up by a magical rope around his neck and Magnus was by his side.

"Ah yes, I'm sure you were just trying to protect poor Alexander. Because that's what caring fathers do. Tell their sons they are weak, tell them they will never amount to anything, torture them almost to death. All to help them."

"Alec, please...have mercy," Robert squawked.

"Mercy?! You want mercy?!" Alec screamed, "I've done  _ everything  _ for you. EVERYTHING. Only for you to tell me over and over again that I wasn't good enough! I would never compare to your precious Isabelle or Jace, Idris's golden boy."

Jace and Izzy looked at each other in shock.

"You practically shunned me from day one when I told you I was gay. I thought you had finally accepted me. You agreed to come to my wedding. But then you had me and my husband arrested and tortured for days! So mercy? I don't think so. You deserve to be tortured and given as much pain as you did to us."

Robert's eyes widened. "Alec…"

"I suppose I can give you a little mercy-"

"Alexander, what are you planning?" Magnus eyed his husband. 

"Well, my original plan was to send you to Edom where we could let the demons there give you a slow and painful death. However since Edom has fallen, the only mercy I can allow is a quick death."

"Sure you don't want to hand him over to the Clave?" Magnus asked.

"The Clave will just let him go free" Izzy said glaring at her father.

She loved her father, but hearing how he had treated Alec all these years...he didn't deserve her love.

Magnus looked at them both. Alec gave him a nod. Izzy closed her eyes and turned away as Magnus killed him with a flick of the wrist. Robert barely had time to scream.

Magnus and Alec looked at each other and smiled. Alec wrapped his legs around Magnus's waist as he kissed him.

"Mm, Alexander…" Magnus breathed as they pulled apart. "Not here pup."

Alexander nibbled Magnus's ear as he whispered. "My wings are highly sensitive right now."

"While I'm happy to see you both, we need to get out of here" Catarina said.

"Uh, how about we head to the loft, if you guys don't mind," Jace said. "I'm sure you guys want to relax. I'll call Maryse to stop by so she can see you."

Alec dropped his feet and looked at Jace, "Okay, what's up?"

"What makes you think something is up? It's just that...if we go to the institute you are bound to start working and you both need to rest."

"Jace."

Jace sighed, "Fine. Aline stopped by, the Clave is banishing you from the institute."

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That image of Alec wrapping his legs around Magnus's waist came from a picture I saw on facebook.
> 
> Yes I ended it on a cliffhanger again. #sorrynotsorry


End file.
